


cannot hide

by hogarth14



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU where the drake brothers are in a band, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bassist Sam Drake, F/M, Porn, Smut, also AU where sam has longer hair, they have sex on a bean bag chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogarth14/pseuds/hogarth14
Summary: You can't get your eyes off a certain bassist in the recording studio, little do you know he feels the same way.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Reader
Kudos: 10





	cannot hide

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Sam and Nate are in a 90's rock band, so long hair, plaid, you know the works. I couldn't get my mind off Sam being a bassist since oomf mentioned it so!!!

It was mesmerizing to watch Sam Drake through the glass of the recording booth. He and his brother have been recording their songs at your studio the past few weeks, and you were enthralled by them, particularly the older, taller Drake. 

You watched as he bobbed his head to the beat of the song, his shoulder-length chestnut colored hair falling over his eyes. The way his fingers danced on his vintage black ‘58 Fender bass, your thoughts drifting to unholy thoughts.

For a brief moment, you let your mind wander to a big soft bed, your fingers clutching at the sheets around you while Sam sits between your legs, his talented fingers on your sex. One finger goes in, then another, then another, and you nearly moaned at the thought. God forbid he ever finds out about the fantasies you’ve been having since you first laid eyes on him.

You looked up as soon as he started his bass solo and caught his eye. Your heart jumped at how smug he looked as he expertly played through the song, all the while never breaking eye contact with you. When he winked, you felt your cheeks heat up and you quickly looked away, pretending to mess with the knobs in front of you.

 _Damn him._ There was no doubt you were wet from that and you shifted in your seat, unable to just get up and go to the restroom to wipe or even finish yourself off.

When the session ended, Sam stayed, jamming on his bass.

“Hey, we’re done,” Nathan said as he put his guitar away. “I’m starving.”

“Don’t you have that date to go to?” Sam said without looking up. “I can stay here for a bit.”

“Date…?” Nathan raised an eyebrow, but when Sam nodded towards you across the glass, he understood. “ _Oh_. Seriously, Sam?”

“I’ll see you at home, Nathan.”

The younger Drake slung his guitar over his back and rolled his eyes at his brother as he left the recording booth. 

“Thanks again,” he smiled at you, glancing at the door behind him.

“No, thank you,” you smiled back. “You guys did great today.”

“Sam’s staying for a bit.”

“Oh,” you glanced through the window and saw Sam sitting on a chair, still playing away. “I’ll check up on him.”

“Alright,” Nathan nodded. “See you tomorrow.”

Sam was doing a cover of _Donna Lee_ when you walked into the booth and sat on the bean bag across him. He glanced up at you and smiled, fingers still dancing on the neck of his bass. It was incredible how talented he was, and you found yourself staring again.

“Like what you see?” His eyes met yours again. 

“Um,” you cleared your throat. “Yeah. You’re… Good at that.”

“So I’ve been told,” he winked.

“Who taught you how to play like that?” You tried to make conversation, distracting your thoughts.

“Picked up a bass at the orphanage when I was 15. It’s been thirteen years and I haven’t stopped playing since.”

“Orphanage? Oh, geez, I’m sorry, Sam.”

He shook his head and laughed. “It’s fine. You learn a lot in a place like that. What made you want to be a producer?”

“I just really love music. It helps me when I’m down.”

“Hmm,” Sam nodded along to the rhythm. “It’s amazing what music can do, huh? It can really make you feel love, sadness, or…”

He glanced up at you.

“Lust.”

Your cheeks suddenly felt warm, but you didn’t dare look away. “Oh, I totally agree.”

He had a smug look on his face as he leaned back on the chair. “The power of music, baby.”

Sam looked so good laying back with his guitar, you wondered how anyone could be so sexy and you just knew you wanted him bad. Without thinking, you moved closer to him.

“What else can you do?” You leaned over, touching his fingers.

He gave you a knowing look as he took your hand in his. “With my bass guitar?”

You shook your head as he pulled you closer, straddling his thighs. He had stopped playing and his hands were on your waist. 

“With your fingers,” you leaned over. “I'm sure you can teach me a thing or two about how music can make me feel.”

Sam grinned as he pulled you in for a kiss. His lips were soft and he took his time. You couldn’t remember the last time it felt good to kiss someone else, so when he licked your bottom lip, you happily let him slip his tongue inside your mouth. All you could do was sigh as his hands slid down your waist to your ass. _Please, Sam, please,_ you thought. _More_.

He gave a deep groan and you instinctively started grinding against his thigh, breaking the kiss as you hit that sweet spot.

“I want you, Sam,” you sighed before catching his lips in yours again. 

The friction of his jeans against yours was heaven and he made you feel even better when his lips made their way down to your neck, sucking on the soft skin. His hips bucked as he got harder then suddenly pulled away, making you whine, trying to kiss him more.

“My cock’s gonna come out like a pretzel if we keep this up,” he chuckled.

“I can remedy that,” you smiled at him as you slid down to the floor.

He put his bass guitar down and looked at you excitedly as you ran your hands up and down his thighs. You had your bottom lip pinned between your teeth as you undid the button and zipper on his jeans, pulling it down along with his boxers.

Without thinking, you enthusiastically took his cock in your mouth. You look up at him as you took him in deep, enjoying the way Sam would throw his head back in pleasure. He tasted amazing and you bobbed your head up and down, getting as much of him as you could. At that moment, all you wanted was to make him feel good, to make him understand just how much you wanted him. 

“So fucking good, baby,” Sam sighed as his fingers tangled into your hair. You hummed in response, making him groan.

You pulled away to take your shirt off while Sam watched you, eyes wide in excitement. You quickly had your lips around his dick again, taking him as deep as you can. You could feel your drool drip down your chin to your chest, but you didn’t care. 

Sam was lost in his thoughts, trying to get himself together while you went down on him. He could feel the pressure building up, and he knew he was close. _Not yet, not yet…_

His fingers tightened around your hair and he pulled you up, leaning over to kiss you. The kiss didn’t last as he lifted you up and carried you over to the bean bag.

“Let me show you what else I can do with my fingers,” his voice was low as he slid his hand into your jeans.

You lay back on the bean bag and sighed as his warm fingers reached your clit. To Sam’s amusement, you were already soaking wet, but instead of saying anything, he kissed you again, using his index and middle finger to rub the sensitive nub in your jeans. You moaned into his lips, lifting your hips to grind against his fingers.

“You like that?” Sam said into your ear and you nodded.

“Hmm,” you rolled your head back when he slid a finger inside you. 

“You’re so fucking wet for me already.” He slid another finger in and you could feel his hot breath on your neck as he began to pump his fingers in and out of you. 

“So, do you wanna have sex with me?” He was smug as he whispered.

You nodded frantically. “Yes, Sam. I do. _Please_.”

“Show me how much you want it.”

His lips latched onto your nipple and he pumped his fingers faster, the calloused pads of his fingers hitting against your g-spot over and over, pushing you closer to the edge. You didn’t realise how loud you were moaning, and it turned Sam on even more.

You imagined this moment for so many nights and it felt like a dream when you finally came all over his fingers, stars in your eyes as you stared at the fluorescent lights on the ceiling. Sam took off his plaid button up and his shirt underneath, then pulled your jeans off, positioning himself between your legs, draping them over his shoulders.

“I’m not done with you just yet,” he smirked as you propped yourself up on your elbows and looked down at him. 

His hair tickled the inside of your thighs as he leaned in to lick your still-sensitive clit, sending shivers up your spine. He wasted no time sucking and licking your sex, sliding a finger in. Then another, then another. The dual pleasure on your clit and your g-spot was enough to instantly make you cum again, grabbing onto his hair as you did.

“So good, baby,” he muttered, running his hands all over your body while you came down from your high. “You taste so good.”

You pulled him in for a kiss while he kicked his jeans off. You wanted more and Sam knew it. He loved that you were still so eager for him and he was willing to do anything to make you cum again.

Sam gave you a shit-eating grin as you flipped him on the bean bag to straddle him. With one hand on his chest, you guided him into your entrance, gasping at how large his cock felt inside you. You moved slowly, trying to get used to the feeling, enjoying the way he looked under you. 

As you lifted your hips, you tightened your sex around his cock, illiciting a deep moan from Sam. Encouraged, you did it again and again, loving the way he reacted to your every move. You were grinding on him the way you were earlier, but this time it felt even better.

“You like this?” You took his left hand and slid his index and middle fingers into your mouth, tasting yourself. “You like it when I fuck you?”

Sam was in heaven, he nodded as he watched you. He heard your question, but he wasn’t sure if he actually answered out loud. _Fuck yes, baby. Fuck me like that._

You felt sexy as you lost yourself in the moment, moaning as his cock brushed against your g-spot everytime you grind your hips against his. He pulled you in for a sweet kiss, making you sigh against his lips as he lifted you up and flipped you over, kneeling in front of you as he held your legs down against the bean bag. 

In no time, he had set a fast rhythm. Feeling as though he’s edged himself long enough, Sam was desperate for a release and he began pounding into you. He looked down at you, your cheeks flushed, eyes rolling back every time he thrusted, and it was almost too much for him. 

You could feel the pressure building up at the pit of your stomach and you reached down to rub your clit. Sam’s name rolled out of your lips like a prayer that you recited over and over as you reached your climax. 

Sam hissed at the sensation of you tightening around his cock and he moved his hips faster.

“I’m gonna cum,” he garbled.

“Inside me, Sam,” you panted. “Cum inside me.”

That was enough to set him over the edge and he held your legs up as he gave one last thrust, spilling himself deep inside you. He collapsed on top of you and you felt the warm liquid slide down the globes of your ass. This and the sound of his loud, deep moan turned you on again and you reached down between your legs again to rub your clit.

Sam propped himself up on his elbow and gave you a tired, yet amused grin, his eyes following your hand. “Wow, still?”

“You make me so incredibly horny, Sam,” you hummed. “How do you do it?”

He kissed you while he laughed. “Can’t blame you. Why don’t you cum for me again?”

You nodded, touching yourself as he watched. You didn't know if it was possible to get any wetter, but you just wanted to relieve yourself.

“That's right, baby, play with yourself for me,” he whispered in your ear as he played with your nipples.

You looked up at Sam, the way he was looking at you and touching your breasts turned you on so much and in no time, you were grabbing at the bean bag under you, gasping out his name.

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of seeing you that way,” he grinned. 

Your last orgasm left you breathless, panting and staring at the ceiling. Sam eventually put his plaid button up over your shoulders and he pulled you into his arms.

“So, how long have you been eye fucking me across that glass?” He gave you a knowing smile and you rolled your eyes.

“Of course you noticed,” you muttered.

“Of course I did! I was doing the same.”

You laughed. “Yeah, sure you did.”

“I swear. You don't know how fucking cute you are. It's distracting, really, I don't know how anyone can focus on music when you're right there.”

“You already got into my pants, Sam, you don't need to flatter me.”

Sam sat up and raised an eyebrow at you. “You really don't believe me?”

You shook your head. 

“Well, if I asked you out on a movie date, will you believe me then? We could watch _Armageddon_ or something,” Sam poked your arm.

“ _Armageddon_? So romantic,” you laughed.

“If you get bored, I could always make you cum right there in the movie theatre,” he put up his hand and wiggled his eyebrows. “Either way, at least I can say I've finally taken you out on a date.”

“You really like me, huh?” You nudged him.

“Don't let it get to your head, sweetheart.”

You giggled, looking up at his handsome face. His eyes were kind as he looked at you and you felt him intertwine his fingers with yours. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go try something new with this incredibly sexy and charming man.

“Alright. Pick me up here at seven and I'll buy the popcorn,” you finally said.

“Hell yeah,” Sam beamed.

“Also, I really like you too, Sam.”


End file.
